kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Army
The Ai Army is the army led by Rou Ai, also known as the Rebel Army who wants to take over Kanyou. The Ai army is comprised of of three different armies. 10,000 men are under Han O Ki, 10,000 men are from the lands of Juuteki and are being led by Duke of Juuteki and 10,000 were recruited from various Qin cities using the fake seal. In total they are a 30,000 strong army. Story State of Ai Arc The Queen Mother and Rou Ai where being manipulated and blackmailed into attacking Kanyou. With the thought of "kill or be killed", The Queen Mother suggested that the best time to attack Kanyou would be at Ei Sei Coming of Age Ceremony. She used the fake royal seal she still had from the Sei Kyou Rebellion. Which allowed the rebel army to recruit 10,000 men from various cities they passed by. Initially they refused to fight for the rebel army after they knew they were attacking their allies, but they had no other choice in the matter. Once the first attack was over, they knew that there is no turning back now. Its kill or be killed. The rebel army also tried to use the fake seal to get to Kanyou, but failed midway and were attacked by 3,000 men guarding Kankoku Pass. However due to their overwhelming numbers they defeated the 3,000 men army. 1,000 men surrendered, but were executed nevertheless. When heading to Kanyou, they got wind of an incoming 10,000 men army at which they send Duke of Juuteki and his army to intercept. The Duke of Juuteki fought against 1,000 members of the Hi Shin Unit and 10,000 men of the people of Sai, the Sai Army. The latter was an army hidden by Ei Sei in order to counter Ryo Fui and anyone else who wants to stop the Coming of Age Ceremony. The Duke of Juuteki tried to prevent the enemy from landing at shore, but Shin with the tactical aid of Ka Ryo Ten, they managed to get a foothold at which Duke of Juuteki had no choice but to retreat, leaving 3,000 men behind. They started sieging Kanyou as they then managed to get inside with aid from Ryo Fui's men inside Kanyou. Once inside they started killing everyone they came across as then the subjugation army was inbound. Han O Ki intercepted them with half of his army. Suddenly however they are being attacked by another army under Shou Hei Kun's command. After their defeat, the remnants was destroyed by Kan Ki Army. Achievements *Bypassed Kankoku Pass without bloodshed. *Managed to break through the gates of Kanyou. *Sieged Kanyou and killed many citizens and nobles. Personnel Leader Generals Commanders Soldiers Units *Noko Unit -Cavalry unit *Hamui Unit - 800-Man Cavalry unit *Men Unit - Son Village soldiers Strength 30,000-Man Strong Army * 10,000 Ai's own army * 10,000 Juuteki Tribe * 10,000 Qin forced to fight their brethren * handful to thousands of Ryo Fui Faction loyalists Gallery Category:Groups Category:Army Category:Ai